mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Jasper quiere comprarle un regalo a su hermana y se encuentra con una muy peculiar y alegre muñequita. Mal summary pero denle una pequeña oportunidad y si quieren denme su opinión c:
1. introduccion

Jasper POV

Llevaba casi un año en el mismo pueblo pequeño ubicado en el estado de Washington. No entendía muy bien que estaba haciendo allí, viviendo en un frio y barato cuarto de hotel cuando podría estar con mi familia y amigos en el gran rancho que mi padre tiene en Texas.

Estaba decidido a regresar a casa después de mis más que largas vacaciones. Pensé que pasar una temporada con mi familia me ayudaría a despejarme y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a empacar mis cosas para partir en el primer vuelo a Texas. Mientras hacía mi equipaje pensé que sería un lindo gesto comprarle un regalo a mi hermana Rosalie ahora que iba a ser madre. Apenas terminé de empacar me encaminé hacia el centro comercial para comenzar una búsqueda de un regalo.

Mientras caminaba me topé con una tienda que nunca antes había visto en el pueblo. Era una tienda pequeñita con una vitrina decorada con cortinajes morados y ramos de flores. En esa vitrina como sentada en un trono de cristal había una pequeña muñequita de porcelana de cabello corto cuyas puntas apuntaban en variadas direcciones. Estaba vestida con un adorable vestido acampanado negro con puntitos rojos, una cinta que hacía de cinturón y unos guantes del mismo color además de un delicado collar con forma de corazón que colgaba de su fino cuello. Tenía un rostro tan dulce y angelical que parecía una pequeña y tierna niña. Pensé que esa pequeña muñequita le podría gustar a Rosalie y entré casi de inmediato a la tienda.

-Buenos días-saludé tratando de localizar a la vendedora en el oscuro local.

-Buenos días-me saludó una pobre anciana que salió desde una habitación oscura detrás del mostrador-¿qué desea?

-Quiero la muñeca que tiene en la vitrina-contesté viendo a esa extraña anciana que me sonreía con ganas-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-La muñequita tiene nombre-contestó sonriendo la anciana-, se llama Alice y es una muñeca mágica además de que no hay ninguna como ella.

Rodee los ojos pensando que la anciana me creía un tonto pero no importaba yo quería esa muñeca además de que estaba seguro que a Rosalie le gustaría. Pagué el precio por ella y esperé a que la anciana la sacara de la vitrina de forma extremadamente delicada y me la pasara como si de una reliquia se tratara.

Después de la compra del regalo de Rosalie pasé a cenar a un restaurant cualquiera del pueblo, estaba tan cansado que me comí esa comida barata y mal hecha demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Cuando terminé me decidí a volver a mi pequeño cuarto de hotel, al llegar dejé a la pequeña muñeca en el sillón que había al lado de mi cama, me bañé y vi un rato la televisión antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente mientras me despertaba sentí una leve risa como el piar de un pequeño pajarito. Fruncí el ceño extrañado, ¿desde cuándo escuchaba risas al despertarme por las mañanas? Esto estaba raro pero no le di importancia, sin embargo, cuando giré mi rostro hacia el viejo sillón que estaba a un lado de mi cama casi me da un infarto y me caigo de la cama por lo que mis ojos en esos minutos veían: sentada en el sillón de forma muy delicada estaba una bella señorita cuyas facciones se asemejaban a las de un pequeño y encantador duende. Tenía el cabello corto y en puntas además de una hermosa y contagiosa sonrisa que hechizaba con tan solo verla. Cabe recalcar que dicha chica se parecía de un modo increíble a la hermosa muñequita que había comprado el día anterior.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunté algo asustado a lo que ella río con su risa tintineante

-Soy Alice-contestó ella con su voz aguda y alegre-, soy la muñequita que compraste ayer y que devolviste a la vida ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

En menos de dos segundos tenía a la tal Alice encima de mí y dándome un gran y efusivo abrazo al que obviamente no supe como corresponder en un agobiador principio.

**Hola c: es cortito pero hace tiempo que lo quería escribir xd aún no se si dejarlo como one shoot o continuarlo. Si quieren dejarme su opinión saben que pueden hacerlo y espero que les haya gustado esa loca y rara idea.**


	2. soluciones

Jasper POV

Estaba algo así como aterrado. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas inertes cobran vida? Estas cosas no pasan en la vida real solo ocurre en las películas con un poco más de ficción. Miré a la tal Alice y vi que era muy real y que me miraba con curiosidad y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Haber-comencé a pasearme algo nervioso por la habitación-, ¿cómo es eso de que eres la misma muñeca de porcelana que yo compre ayer?

-Pues yo ayer estaba muy feliz de la vida en la vitrina de la señora Amy-dijo la muñequita mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde despertó-, llegaste tú y me llevaste contigo y ¡ahora estoy viva por fin! ¿Sabes? Es bastante aburrido no poder hablar y ver todo a través de los ojos de una muñeca.

-Bueno-susurré previendo que no podría librarme de este pequeño problema en un buen tiempo-Ahora que te he liberado de tu prisión, puedes irte y rehacer tu vida con Ken. Supongo que tienes donde ir ¿cierto?

Alice negó con la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Ella estaba bastante relajada con la situación y hasta tenía asimilado que se iba a quedar a vivir con migo ya que estaba recorriendo la habitación y hablando sobre cambiar y mover algunas cosas. Yo por mi parte estaba desesperado y estático mientras pensaba un poco la situación. Pensé de todo, desde que era una cámara indiscreta hasta que ella era una ladrona que quería mi dinero. Opté por buscarle una solución al problema y pensé que si la devolvía a su lugar de origen, ósea la tienda de donde la había sacado todo volvería a la normalidad y me regresarían mi dinero porque en ningún momento pedí una muñeca embrujada, mágica o como se le llame que se convirtiera en humana de la noche a la mañana.

-Alice ¿quieres salir a conocer el pueblo?-le pregunté con un pequeño tono de malicia en la voz. Sabía que si le decía que iba a devolverla se pondría triste y no quería que la chica me armara un escándalo.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó ella saltando y tomando mi mano para que fuéramos fuera de la habitación.

Una vez fuera del hotel Alice veía el mundo como un ciego que veía por primera vez el sol. Estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía y a veces parecía asombrada por los automóviles o los escasos edificios de Forks. Parecía realmente feliz al ver los colores de los árboles y los escaparates de las tiendas. Pero lo que más me fastidiaba no es que pareciera una turista perdida en el pueblo si no que se ponía a saludar a todas las personas que se cruzaban por su campo de visión. Un viaje al centro comercial que caminando me tomaba media hora desde el hotel, ahora tardaba una hora porque ella se ponía a conversar con gente que en la vida había visto por casi quince minutos.

-¿Tienes que saludar a todo el mundo?-le pregunté cuando llegamos a una esquina donde había que esperar a un semáforo.

-Porque es amable hacerlo-respondió ella intentando cruzar a la otra calle ganándose un insulto y un bocinazo de un conductor que casi la atropella. Tuve que sujetarla por la cintura antes de que intentara cruzar de nuevo.

-¡¿Podrías fijarte?!-le grité enojado ganándome las miradas curiosas de varias personas y la propia de Alice asustada como la de un pequeño gatito.

Cuando llegamos por fin al centro comercial Alice parecía no recordar que esta era su casa, claro porque la anciana me la pasó envuelta en un gran y pomposo paquete que se me ocurrió desarmar antes de dormir. En fin, caminé hacia donde se suponía que estaba la tienda pero para mí mala suerte estaba más que cerrada. Alice me miró extrañada cuando comencé a maldecir por lo bajo.

-Es raro que la señora Amy tenga cerrado-me comentó la chica mientras yo por mi parte trataba de tranquilizarme-, aunque no entiendo porque hemos venido a visitarla.

-¡¿Visitarla?!-mascullé con sarcasmo y enojado-no hemos venido a visitarla ¡Tú te quedas aquí hasta que ella regrese!

Una mujer alarmada por mis gritos salió desde una de las tiendas para preguntarme que era lo que necesitaba y luego para darme la peor de las noticias posibles en esos momentos de desesperación: la famosa señora Amy había muerto la noche anterior.

-Alice-dije un poco más calmado a lo que ella me miró sonriente-¿no tienes ningún sitio donde puedas quedarte?

-No-respondió ella con su voz aguda-, aunque lamento lo que le pasó a la señora Amy, ella siempre fue muy buena y hablaba con migo siempre.

-¿Cómo es que hablaban? si hace un momento dijiste que siendo muñeca no podías hablar

-Bueno yo no hablaba pero si la escuchaba-respondió caminando con pasitos de bailarina-, siempre que la tienda se quedaba sola me decía que algún día dejaría de ser muñeca y volvería a ser humana ya que alguien me rescataría.

-Mira en mis planes no está el rescatar a nadie-contesté tomándola de la mano para salir del edificio-, pero conozco a alguien con quien te puedes quedar.

Edward era un buen amigo mío, estaba seguro de que él y Bella aceptarían a esta muñeca mágica como un hermoso regalo para su hija Nessie, después de todo Alice parecía más que una chica una mascota o una niña de cinco años.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi amigo, todos se sorprendieron al ver mi acompañante aunque a decir verdad Alice sorprendía a por lo menos quince kilómetros de distancia con su rara vestimenta digna de una princesa de Disney y sus raros pasos y movimientos de bailarina.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Edward cuando Alice se fue a jugar con la pequeña Nessie-¿dé donde la sacaste? Parece que se hubiera escapado de una juguetería o algo así.

-Créeme que te acercas –respondí mirándola de reojo-, aunque a decir verdad más que una muñeca se ha convertido en mi peor pesadilla

Edward me pidió que le explicara y cuando le conté toda la historia él me miró como si estuviera loco o algo así. Tuve que asegurarle como cinco veces que no había fumado ni tomado nada y que todo lo que decía era la pura y santa verdad.

-Sí que te metiste en un buen lio-dijo mirándome con seriedad-Pero aún no sé para qué demonios la trajiste aquí…

-Nada, es que me preguntaba si no querías darle una hermanita a Renesmee-comenté como quien no quiere la cosa aunque interiormente me moría de ganas por aceptar-, por lo que veo se llevan bien y podrías quedártela un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que aprenda a vivir por si sola ¿qué me dices?

-Que no-murmuró el con seriedad-, ella es tu responsabilidad además en una de esas congenian y pueden jugar a la familia feliz.

Rodee los ojos al ver la negativa en mi amigo, sabía que aunque le suplicara Edward no querría quedarse con Alice por lo que asumí que tendríamos que compartir juntos un largo tiempo.

**Hola c: he decidido continuar la historia hasta darle un final no tan abierto xd Gracias por leer c: y espero que les guste esta nueva historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Reviews n.n**

**-** **milefanis-cullen: Hola c: mil gracias por leer y por darme tantas ideas que tal vez ocupe en un futuro en la historia c: Como vez la voy a continuar y espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por las ideas y por tu ayuda n.n Tambien te mando muchos abrazos y besos…con cariño isa c:**


	3. invitado

Jasper POV

Caminábamos en dirección al hotel mientras pensaba en la forma más fácil para deshacerme del problema, es decir, en mis planes no estaba el tener compañía además quería irme a Texas y con Alice estaba más que seguro que no podría hacerlo.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que eras una muñeca de porcelana?-le pregunté antes de entrar al restaurant italiano que quedaba cerca del hotel.

-No sé-contestó ella riendo-, creo que muchos años o siglos. Pero es de mala educación preguntarle a una mujer cuantos años tiene.

-No era para saber tu edad-le reclamé mientras buscaba una mesa donde sentarnos-, era para ayudarte porque de verdad que no sé dónde vas a quedarte.

-¿No me puedo quedar contigo?-me preguntó sonriéndome con una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

-No, no hay suficiente espacio-di por zanjado el tema antes de que viniera el camarero para preguntar por nuestras órdenes.

Mientras almorzaba me di cuenta de que Alice o no sabía comer o lo había olvidado casi por completo porque tenía la cara llena de salsa de tomate y más que una delicada y fina muñequita de porcelana parecía un payaso que había manchado más de la mitad de su ropa. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada al momento en que ella terminó de comer y me miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Supongo que querrás pasar a lavarte la cara al baño antes de salir de aquí-ella me miró sin entender pero salió casi corriendo al baño al percatarse de que algunas señoras la miraban como si fuese un fenómeno y se reían con disimulo de ella.

Tardó casi media hora para después aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado, con su alegría y su sonrisa de siempre. Me parecía increíble que siempre estuviera sonriendo y que no estuviera enfadada con migo después de haberla tratado tan mal durante el transcurso de la mañana.

Después de almorzar, el silencio nos acompañó durante todo el camino hasta llegar a casa. La verdad Alice no paraba de sonreír y saludar a las personas que no conocía, haciendo que estos o la saludaran como si fuera una retrasada mental o me miraran a mí como queriendo decir que yo era responsable de ella. Era raro, aun guardaba la secreta esperanza de que pudiera encontrar una forma de deshacerme de ella pero sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarle una solución al problema eran más que escasas.

Nos pasamos casi todo el día viendo películas a la vez que trataba de pensar en cómo era posible que una muñeca, se supone que inerte, ahora está más que viva. Se me pasaron por la mente más de veinte teorías empezando por ideas tan descabelladas y extrañas como la brujería o que la secuestraron de alguna extraña casa de realidad alterna donde las chicas tenían una mente un tanto especial.

Todo iba bien hasta que a Alice le dio un poco de sueño en medio de una película de Disney (elección de ella por su puesto), y comenzó a bostezar alegando que tenía sueño. Ese era un gran problema porque no tenía espacio en mi cuarto de hotel para tener una invitada y tampoco podía darme el lujo de pagar un cuarto más grande.

-Alice-comencé mientras daban algunos comerciales en la televisión-tú no te conviertes en nada por las noches, no desapareces ni nada de eso ¿verdad?

-Nop-contestó con una bella sonrisa en el rostro-. Tengo sueño ¡pido la cama!

Después de eso pegó unos cuantos saltos y se sentó sobre mi cama mientras me sacaba la lengua y proclamaba su victoria. Fruncí el ceño a la vez que ella se acostaba bajo los cobertores completamente vestida y yo buscaba algunas frazadas para armar mi nueva cama en el duro sillón del costado.

Alice POV

¡Estar viva es maravilloso!, bueno siempre estuve viva pero encerrada en una muñeca no es una forma muy linda y buena de estarlo. Pero en fin, ahora soy una humana de verdad y voy a disfrutar cada día que viva en esta nueva vida.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y vi que ya no era una muñeca de porcelana pensé que todo era un sueño o que estaba muerta y esta teoría se vio algo así como confirmada, cuando vi por primera vez a Jasper, él parecía un verdadero ángel que me daba la bienvenida al cielo, y desde ese momento supe que estaríamos juntos para siempre porque para algo me devolvió a la vida ¿no? Sin embargo, cuando me vio por primera vez, me dio la impresión de que no estaba muy feliz de verme y que tal vez no me quería, pero yo sé que algún día seremos inseparables y me querrá tanto como yo le quiero.

La primera vez que Jazz me llevó a pasear al pueblo fue muy linda y emocionante, sin embargo, las otras personas no eran amables, se empujaban unos a otros y decían cosas feas si cometía un pequeño error. Además todos se vestían y escuchaban una música tan rara, es decir, me sentía como la única chica normal en un mundo de gente rara. Pero lo peor eran los automóviles, bicicletas y motos, eran como maquinas gigantes que podían matarte en menos de un segundo. Agradecía que Jazz no tuviera uno de esos porque me moriría de pánico con tan solo pensar en meterme dentro de una de esas cosas monstruosas.

El día había sido divertido y cansador por lo que cuando me acurruqué en mi cama, me dormí en tan solo cinco minutos. Creo que en sueños pensé en Jasper y en lo lindo que era, pero eso fue hasta que escuché un extraño ruido desde una de las paredes. Me asusté y tensé de inmediato porque pensé que podía ser un monstruo, una bruja o algún duendecillo perdido, con mucho pesar traté de despertar a Jazz pero él no me hiso mucho caso ya que me gruñó para que lo dejara dormir y yo fuera a hacer lo propio.

Hice un pequeño puchero para seguir el ruido por una de las paredes y encontrarme con que en un agujero había un pequeño ratoncito blanco. Lo tomé desde la cola y lo puse sobre mi mano. Era realmente hermoso, blanquito, pequeño y con una carita muy tierna.

-¡Jasper, Jasper!-llamé al chico que dormía en el sillón mientras prendía las luces de la habitación-¡Adivina que he encontrado!

-¡Déjame dormir!-respondió tapándose el rostro con una almohada-, no entiendo por qué tú no tienes sueño.

-¡Eso da igual!-respondí riendo a la vez que me agachaba al lado del sillón-¡mira lo que me he encontrado.

Abrió los ojos con algo de lentitud y apenas me vio a mi acompañada por el ratoncito casi pega un salto por la impresión.

-¡¿Dé donde lo has sacado?-grito Jasper mientras se alejaba al otro extremo de la habitación-¡es horrible!

-No es horrible-contesté mirando al pequeño animalito-, además tiene nombre se llama Bigotes porque tiene pequeños bigotitos debajo de su nariz y porque también le gusta ese nombre.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que le gusta?!-me gruñó mirando con asco a Bigotes.

-Porque él me lo dijo-respondí reconociendo que podía entender con claridad al ratón-¡además lo estas asustando con tus gritos!

-Mira-dijo Jasper ya algo más calmado-ese ratón no es una mascota y no se puede quedar con nosotros además ¿cómo es eso de que entiendes a los animales?

-No te lo diré-respondí sacándole la lengua-, no hasta que no dejes que Bigotes se quede con nosotros.

**Hola! C: perdón por el atraso pero es qe el colegio me quita todo mi tiempo u.u es tan injusto, bueno perdón si quedó algo raro trataré de arreglarlo para el próximo capitulo . Si quieren dejar reviews saben que pueden hacerlo y espero que sigan leyendo el fic c:**

**Reviews n.n**

**-milefanis-cullen: Hola Mily! C: gracias por leer y no es ninguna molestia para mi escribir de hecho me gusta mucho escribir fics entre otras cosas c: Me alegra de que te guste el fic y mil gracias por tus halagos ( que no se si sean muy ciertos xd) y por las ideas y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior ;) Espero leerte pronto y ojala estes bien ;)**

**-solavila72: Hola c:! *-* Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y perdón si es que me demoré en escribir es que cuando iba a actulizar tenía un capitulo diferente y bien hecho pero se me borró y lo perdí u.u y me enojé entonces decidí escribir otro fic y cuando estuviera de humor actualizar este xd pero la verdad lo quería actualizar desde ayer. Gracias por leer este y otros de mis fics y espero que te encuentres muy bien y poder leerte pronto :DDDD**

**-cathy: Hola! Si, pobre Alice, es una pena que Jasper no la quiera u.u pero como tu dices es muy probable que las cosas cambien. Espero que estes bien y nos leemos en la próxima ;)**

**-Flora-ntvg-Cullen: Hola! C: me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic y perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes xd, espero que sigas leyendo y que te encuentres bien *-* nos leemos en la próxima actualización**

**Perdon por lo cortante en las ultimas contestaciones es que estoy algo apurada D:**


	4. acercamiento

Jasper POV

No sé porque cedí al vil chantaje de Alice, pero a eso de las 11 de la mañana estábamos en la tienda de mascotas comprándole una jaula al bicharraco que ella encontró en mi cuarto. Ella llevaba al ratón en sus blancas manos y no dejaba de decir que era un animalito hermoso, maravilloso y lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de pensar que la nueva mascota era asqueroso, horrible y una abominación de la naturaleza. La verdad es que desde que era niño le tenía una fobia a los ratones y no simplemente porque se asociaran a la suciedad si no porque eran feos y desde siempre nos habíamos llevado mal.

-Alice, te lo advierto-comencé antes de entrar a la tienda-si veo a esa cosa fuera de su jaula te prometo que lo próximo que compraremos será un gato.

-¡Cállate!-me gritó mientras alejaba sus manos donde protegía al ratón-¡Llevas horas asustándolo! Así nunca te va a querer ¿que no te das cuenta que el pobre Bigotes ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida y que ahora necesita amor?

-Me tienes que explicar cómo es que puedes hablar con los animales, es imposible.

-Primero compra la jaula y todo lo que necesite-se cruzó de brazos con bastante cuidado para no alertar a Bigotes-y después hablamos de lo que puedo o no hacer.

Prácticamente refunfuñando un millón de maldiciones ingresé a la tienda con Alice danzando detrás de mí. Una vez dentro la chica no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al ratón, supongo que preguntándole que jaula le gustaba más, al final ambos se decidieron por una bastante grande con rueda de ejercicio, bebedero y un pequeño platito supongo yo que para la comida, entre otras cosas. La maravillosa vivienda de Bigotes más que un hogar cálido y económico parecía un palacio de algún rey o algo así, de hecho no me extrañaba si es que hubiera oro ahí dentro.

-¿Cuánto cuesta la jaula?-le pregunté a una de las vendedoras que me miró sonriente. De seguro que con esa venta se ganaba una más que buena comisión

-Son 150 dólares-respondió la vendedora con otra sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior en su rostro-¿paga con tarjeta de crédito o al contado?

Estaba más que sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que una casa para una rata de alcantarilla me costara más que lo que costaba el arriendo en el hotel? Era un verdadero robo, es más yo le tenía presupuestado al bicho ese uno 15 o 25 dólares como máximo.

Alice me miraba como esperando a que pagara esa alta suma de dinero y se removía constantemente creo que inquieta ya por irse de esa tienda que la tenía algo aburrida.

-Jasper-me susurró tomándome una mano-, tienes que pagar para que podamos irnos de aquí.

-No voy a pagar Alice, es demasiado dinero-dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Pero tu dijiste que si le comprabas la jaulita a Bigotes yo te contaba lo de cómo puedo hablar con los animales-refunfuñó ella haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras le tiritaba la pera-¿por qué me mientes?

Después como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que no le quieren comprar un dulce, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ganándose la mirada sorprendida de la vendedora en tanto yo trataba de consolarla o llevármela de la tienda antes de que hiciera un escándalo mayor.

-¡Oh vamos Alice!-murmuré abrazándola mientras ella seguía llorando-cálmate y si quieres en la tarde te invito un helado.

-¡No quiero ningún helado!-sollozó haciendo otro puchero y mirándome con su carita empapada en lágrimas-, quiero la jaula para Bigotes.

-¡Está bien!-respondí casi gruñendo para ir donde la sorprendida vendedora y pagarle los famosos 100 dólares-¿contenta?

-¡Siii! Gracias Jasper ¡eres el mejor!-Alice saltaba ahora de alegría a la vez que besaba mis mejillas y murmuraba repetidas palabras de agradecimiento.

Después de meter al dichoso ratón en su nueva jaula, fuimos en dirección a la plaza que quedaba cerca del centro comercial para hablar sobre el hasta ahora extraño poder de Alice.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías hablar con los animales?-pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en una de las bancas.

-Porque pensé que todos podían hacerlo-respondió ella alzando ligeramente los hombros-, además es algo muy fácil de hacer, es como hablar contigo.

-Claro pero la gente normal no lo hace-refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos pero a su vez ganándome una de las miradas tristes de Alice-¿qué te pasa?

-Dijiste que no soy normal-respondió con voz lastimera-¿es que soy rara?

-Normal no eres-dije casi sin pensar, ganándome un puchero y una mirada triste de parte de la chica-, dejémoslo en que eres especial ¿Vale?

No pasamos mucho tiempo en la plaza ya que teníamos un poco de hambre, por eso decidimos volver al hotel para comer algo que fuera lo suficientemente rápido para cocinar. Mientras intentaba cocinar algo Alice no dejaba de mirarse el pequeño collar que colgaba de su fino cuello, no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía pero pensé que era porque estaba algo aburrida y pudo encontrar una distracción.

-Jazz ¿qué crees que pase si me quito el collar?-preguntó sin dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-Nada, solo que ya no lo tendrás puesto-respondí quitándole importancia al asunto.

Alice miró con curiosidad por última vez el collar antes de sacárselo con cuidado. Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan increíble que casi me da un ataque al corazón y provocó que botara al suelo uno de los platos: en menos de dos segundos Alice había dejado de ser humana y vuelto a ser una pequeña y frágil muñequita de porcelana.

Me tensé casi de inmediato por la pregunta del cómo pasó, fue tan rápido que en tan solo un parpadeo ya no la tenía ni riendo, ni jugando con su ratón. No sabía qué hacer para que ella volviera, si bien me había traído problemas y llegó a mi vida de forma abrupta, en tan solo dos días me comenzaba a acostumbrar a su presencia y se me hacía extraño no escuchar su voz en estos momentos.

Por casi quince minutos me quedé frio y sin ninguna idea fija en la cabeza, me daba miedo hacer algo que provocara que Alice no volviera nunca más. Con cuidado me acerqué a la pequeña muñeca para tomarla de la misma forma extremadamente delicada que la señora que me la había entregado. La dejé sentada en el mismo sillón en el que había despertado por primera vez y le coloqué el collar con meticulosidad.

Sin embargo, nada ocurría. Pensaba que ya no la volvería a ver nunca más y esa sola idea me hacía sentir más que miserable y sobre todo culpable. En las pocas horas que habíamos compartido juntos no había hecho otra cosa que regañarla, tratar de deshacerme de ella e indirectamente la había culpado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Jazz-sentí la voz de Alice pero esta vez marcada por la tristeza y la desolación.

Volví a mirar hacia el sillón en el que la había dejado y gracias al cielo y a todos sus ángeles ella estaba allí, sentada como la primera vez pero en vez de su sonrisa su rostro estaba adornado por horribles y frías lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a abrazarla con fuerza para comprobar que Alice era real, ella me correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre mi hombro.

-¡Oh Jasper!-sollozó sin dejar de llorar-¡tenía tanto miedo! Pensé que nunca más volvería a ser humana y que me ibas a dejar sola para siempre.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola-le susurré cerca de su oído con cariño-, pero prométeme que no vas a sacarte ese collar ni vas a jugar con él por nada del mundo, o por lo menos esperaremos a saber por qué es tan importante.

Alice asintió solo una vez para luego acurrucarse en mi abrazo y continuar con su llanto incesante y desconsolado.

**Holaaa c: perdonen por la ausencia y el retraso pero es que he estado algo cansada por estos días xd Gracias por leer *-* y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, espero actualizar pronto y ya saben que las reviews son más que bienvenidas e.e**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Flora-ntvg-Cullen: Hola c: gracias por leer y por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y yo amo al ratoncito :BBB siempre he querido tener uno pero mi mamá no me deja y mi perrito se lo puede comer xd Bueno espero que estés bien y nos leemos pronto ;) 3**

**-milefanis-cullen: Hola Mily , ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien :BBBB que mal que te hayas quedado sin internet :cccc pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este capitulo aunque quedó algo enredado xd Con lo referente a lo de Jasper y Alice te puedo decir que Jasper de a poco se irá divirtiendo un poco más con Alice así que paciencia c: Que bueno que te gusten mis ideas y espero que nos sigamos leyendo e.e, espero también que estes bien y muchos abrazos y besos, Isa :BBB**


	5. cariño

Alice POV

Me había asustado muchísimo cuando casi dejo de ser humana. Sentí tanto miedo que hasta llegué a pensar que nunca más podría ver a Jasper y que me pasaría una eternidad encerrada o tal vez viviría para siempre en el cuerpo de una muñeca. Nunca el collar me había devuelto a la vida y eso sí que era raro.

Mientras Jasper terminaba de preparar el almuerzo yo jugaba con Bigotes y hablábamos de cosas de la vida. El ratoncito era muy sabio ya que había vivido en muchos lugares antes de encontrar un hogar en la habitación de Jasper. Incluso sus antepasados vivieron en un palacio de Europa antes de embarcarse en busca de mejores oportunidades a América. Yo no sabía de donde venía ni cuales eran mis orígenes, solo me recuerdo siempre sentada en la tienda de la señora Amy esperando algo que tal vez nunca ocurriría.

-Jazz-le dije mientras almorzábamos-¿podemos ir a visitar de nuevo a Renesmee? Es que quiero mostrarle a Bigotes además de que es muy simpática y divertida.

-No creo que estén hoy en casa-contestó con normalidad-, es domingo así que lo más seguro es que estén en casa de Charlie para pasar el día.

-Pero estoy aburrida y no quiero quedarme en casa-murmuré mirando a Jasper con mi cara más tierna-¿podemos salir a algún lado? Te prometo que me portaré bien.

-Vale-respondió mirándome por primera vez con cariño-, tenemos que ir al supermercado a hacer las compras y luego podemos ir al cine.

Comencé a saltar por la emoción aunque a decir verdad no sabía ni lo que era el supermercado ni que era un cine, sin embargo, estaba segura de que sería divertido porque Jasper me acompañaría además sabía lo que era comprar y era divertido porque Jazz arrugaba la nariz cuando las vendedoras le decían los precios.

Me arreglé un poco mi vestido y observé con cuidado el collar de mi cuello. Le prometí a Jasper que no jugaría con él y que tendría cuidado hasta que averiguáramos que misterio guardaba y si podía quitármelo sin que pasara nada. Me daba mucho miedo de que el collar se fuera a caer, se rompiera y yo ya no tuviera oportunidad de volver a ser humana nunca más.

El supermercado sí que era grande, era un edificio gigante donde había muchas cosas para comer principalmente y las personas compraban víveres como si fuera a haber una guerra o se acabara el mundo. Nunca en todos los años que pasé siendo una muñeca había visto algo semejante y a decir verdad agradecía que Jazz estuviera a mi lado porque todo eso asustaba y emocionaba a la misma vez.

Mientras comprábamos me di cuenta de que las personas no dejaban de mirar mi vestido, claro porque de seguro tendrían envidia ya que era mucho más bonito que la ropa que las otras chicas tenían puesta además comenzaba a sentirme orgullosa de ser la única persona normal en un mundo de gente extraña.

-Creo que vamos a tener que conseguirte ropa nueva-murmuró Jasper mientras hacíamos la fila para pagar las cosas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté haciendo un puchero-, a mí me gusta mi vestido ¿a ti no?

-No es eso-respondió mirándome con ternura-, es solo que la gente te mira de forma extraña y no quiero que piensen que estás loca o digan cosas de ti que puedan llegar a herirte.

-¡No me importa!-refunfuñé cruzando mis brazos- a mí sí me gusta mi vestido.

Jasper me sonrió con ganas para después darme un pequeño beso en la frente. Sentí casi mil o dos mil mariposas en mi estómago cuando sus labios rosaron mi piel. Me sentí tan feliz y tan genial que no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al tener la certeza de que Jazz me quería. No sabía si ese sentimiento era tan grande como lo que yo sentía por él pero con ese sencillo y a la vez gran gesto me demostraba que comenzaba a sentir algo por mí.

Jasper POV

Después de comprar la comida para la semana, llevé a Alice al cine. Al principio ella no sabía muy bien lo que era pero después de que le expliqué que era como ver una obra de teatro, quedó bastante entusiasmada con la idea.

Antes de comprar las entradas para la película compré palomitas de maíz y bebidas ya que como era la primera vez que Alice venía al cine tenía que ser importante. Sin embargo, a la hora de elegir la película el destino no se apiado de lo especial del momento ya que la única película que tenía boletos disponibles era "El Conjuro", y yo sabía que esa película asustaría muchísimo a mi acompañante, pero como siempre Alice me sorprendía por sus ocurrencias pensé que tal vez no se asustaría tanto

-¿Dé que se trata?-me preguntó mientras caminaba dando pequeños saltitos a la sala de proyección.

-Es de una muñeca mágica-comenté filtrando un poco la trama de la película-, y de la familia que la encuentra.

-¿Mágica?-preguntó algo maravillada y sonriente-¿así como yo?

-Algo pero no se parecen mucho-en realidad nada, comenté en mi fuero interno deseando que Alice no huyera despavorida al ver el inicio de la película.

Durante el principio todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta incluso parecía feliz y emocionada pero ya cuando comenzaron a aparecer las escenas de suspenso y que indicaban que algo malo ocurría en la casa de los protagonistas, Alice comenzó a asustarse. No llevábamos ni siquiera una hora de la película cuando la tenía prácticamente encima de mí, temblando de miedo, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y tratando de cubrirlo con sus manos.

-Alice-le susurré en el oído-¿estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza para luego comenzar a llorar y sollozar presa de un miedo y un pánico increíbles. Traté de calmarla pero los gritos de las personas no me ayudaban mucho en mi labor y solamente consiguieron ponerla más nerviosa.

-¿Quieres salir?-le pregunté al ver que ya nada daba resultados.

Asintió con la cabeza y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir de ahí pero no me hiso el menor caso ya que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se negaba a reaccionar. Tuve que llevarla prácticamente cargando fuera de la sala de cine para sentarla en el hall y comprarle un chocolate que la relajara.

-Alice-la llamé para que abriera los ojos-oye ya no estamos en la sala de cine.

Abrió los ojos lentamente como queriendo asegurarse de mis palabras. Cuando reconoció el hall del cine un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que los cines daban miedo?-me preguntó con un hilo de voz-, además esa muñeca no se parece a mí. Yo no soy tan fea.

Regresamos al hotel a eso de las seis para cenar algo y alimentar al horrible ratón de Alice. Nos dormimos bastante temprano ya que estaba algo cansado por las emociones vividas durante el día, sin embargo, no llevaba ni dos horas de sueño cuando sentí que la chica me removía lentamente de un hombro.

-Jasper, Jazz, oye despierta-me removió y susurró con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté algo somnoliento mientras veía que estaba algo pálida.

-Es que tengo miedo-susurró avergonzada y bajando un poco la cabeza-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo las cosas feas de la película.

Suspiré con algo de pesar y le indiqué que me hiciera un espacio en la cama. A decir verdad no sé cómo accedió pero supongo que estaba demasiado asustada como para aceptar cualquier cosa. Después de arroparla con cuidado Alice se abrazó a mí como si de eso le dependiera la vida mientras buscaba algo de refugio en mi pecho.

-Ali, Alice-la llamé con cuidado para que me soltara un poco-, me estás ahogando.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó ella aflojando un poco su abrazo-. Gracias por cuidarme, te quiero mucho- esto último lo susurró antes de cerrar sus luminosos ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida. Era increíble ver a esa chica tan tranquila a mi lado y pensar que era una muchacha inquieta y desordenada.

-Yo también te quiero a ti-le susurré después de un rato con la vaga esperanza de que me hubiera escuchado.

**Holaaa! Perdón por la demora xd ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Lamento la demora y lo extraño que quedo el capitulo xd. ¿Han visto el conjuro? Yo no pero se que se trata de una muñeca o algo asi xd . Bueno gracias por leer y espero que estén bien si quieren dejar un review pueden hacerlo *-* espero actualizar pronto pero tal vez este finde lo haga.**

**-Reviews n.n**

**-milefanis-cullen: Hola miliii! Como estas? Espero que bien c: y.o estoy bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aterior y espero que te haga gustado este *-*. El capitulo anterior fue muy tierno awwwww xd. Lo del raton bueno siempre he querido uno de esos blanquitos como se ven tan frágiles asafsasdadsas pero tengo un perrito que lo mataria en menos de cinco segundos y lamento tu mala experiencia con esos animales creo qe si me pasara ya no veria con los mismos ojos a los ratoncitos. Jasper por fin se dio cuenta de que quiere a Alice aunque sea algo extraña xd eso va con cariño porque yo la adoro 3. Tratare de actualizar más seguido y espero que estes bien, cuídate te quiero y saludos *-*. Isa ;)**


	6. nieve

Alice POV

Los días que siguieron a la ida al cine fueron realmente divertidos, casi siempre Jasper me llevaba a conocer los lugares más lindos del pueblo y trataba que no me aburriera tanto por las tardes. Me había enseñado a jugar ajedrez y me había mostrado algunos libros que podía leer para no aburrirme, sin embargo, lo más divertido era ir a jugar a la plaza con los columpios o ir a visitar a Renesmee a su casa.

Me gustaba estar viva y vivir con Jasper y Bigotes ya que eran muy divertidos. Recuerdo que ese día era un día muy normal y por sobre todo aburrido. Jasper aún no se despertaba y yo estaba aburrida por lo que me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que me decidí a mirar a las personas por la ventana. No me había dado cuenta pero mi ratoncito se había escapado de su jaula y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

Comencé a llamarlo hasta que sentí su voz demasiado cerca de Jazz que aún seguía durmiendo. Cuando me giré para ver en su dirección, me di cuenta de que Bigotes ya iba por la mitad del hombro de Jasper y que si este se despertaba mi ratón podría morir.

-Bigotes ven aquí ahora-le susurré para que me escuchara

-No quiero-murmuró el ratón olfateando a Jasper-, esta cama es mil veces más cómodo que mi nueva casa

-No es una cama-protesté mientras veía como Jazz comenzaba a removerse algo inquieto-, es Jasper.

-Ese tipo se estresa muy rápido-comentó Bigotes sin darle importancia a mi comentario anterior-además de que el primer día que llegué aquí me gritó tan fuerte que creo que me dejó más sordo de lo que soy. Dile que apenas consiga un abogado lo demandaré porque yo vivía aquí antes de que él llegara.

Bigotes no pudo seguir protestando ya que cuando Jasper despertó solo se escuchó un grito de terror en toda la habitación. No entendía porque él odiaba a los ratones si son tan tiernos e inofensivos. Pero en fin, Jazz me miró como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo mientras buscaba a Bigotes ya que por el grito saltó a quien sabe dónde y puede que esté asustado y perdido.

-Bigotes, Bigotitos, ven-comencé a llamarlo mientras recorría dando círculos por la habitación

-¿Qué hacia ese ratón fuera de su jaula?-preguntó Jasper más pálido que nunca y subiéndose sobre la cama-, ya sabes que odio a esa cosa y que si no lo mantienes encerrado compraré un gato.

-¡No!-supliqué poniendo mi carita más tierna-por favor, no compres un gato no quiero que mi ratoncito se muera igual que la señora Amy.

Jasper suspiró y me dijo que se iría a bañar mientras yo buscaba a mi ratón y que esperaba que estuviera encerrado cuando él saliera. Cuando encontré a Bigotes me puse a saltar de la alegría ya que pensé que lo había perdido tal vez para siempre.

Mientras Jazz se bañaba comencé a sentir hambre y se me ocurrió que tal vez podría preparar el desayuno ya que Jasper siempre se la pasaba cocinando todas las comidas del día y eso me hacía sentir como un estorbo. Lo malo de mi ocurrencia es que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es cocinar y no sabía ni siquiera hervir el agua sin provocar un accidente.

Sin embargo, y pese a todas las cosas malas que podían pasar me decidí a preparar el desayuno ya que quería darle una sorpresa a Jasper. Había visto mil veces como él tomaba un cuchillo y comenzaba a rebanar el pan o pelar la fruta, se veía bastante fácil de hacer y me moría de ganas por intentarlo. Tomé uno de los cuchillos que estaban guardados en los muebles de la pequeña cocina y comencé a picar pequeños trozos de manzana, pero a los pocos minutos de haberlo intentado me hice un pequeño corte en mi dedo, me dolía muchísimo y el líquido rojizo de la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones.

Hice unos cuantos pucheros y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras veía mi pobre dedito herido, me acurruqué en mi cama mientras lloraba y sentía el dolor en mi dedo. A los pocos minutos Jasper salió del baño y se sorprendió de verme sollozando y quejándome.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi lado-¿por qué no andas saltando por todas partes o es que tu ratón te mordió o algo así?

-Me corté-sollocé lastimeramente para luego mostrarle mi horrible herida.

-¿Pero qué has hecho niña?-dijo mirándome con ternura-¿Con qué te has cortado?

-Con el cuchillo-respondí haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras él fruncía el ceño-, es que quería darte una sorpresa porque tú siempre cocinas y yo no hago nada además de que no quiero que pienses que soy un estorbo y luego te quieras deshacer de mí.

-No eres un estorbo-respondió mirándome de forma tan intensa a los ojos que pensé que enrojecería de un momento a otro-, además no me quiero deshacer de ti. Eres muy especial para mi Alice y no quiero perderte nunca.

Jasper me sonrió con cariño antes de tomar mi mano para llevarme al lavamanos y ayudarme a curar mi herida. A las pocas horas mi dedito ya no me dolía tanto y podía seguir jugando con mi pequeño ratón

Jasper POV

Habían pasado algo así como dos semanas desde que habíamos ido al cine y las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Alice ya no me parecía una molestia, de hecho me había acostumbrado a su presencia y comenzaba a sentir que me costaría demasiado alejarme de ella si es que un día quería marcharse de mi lado.

Me negaba a perderla y sabía que era bastante egoísta intentar retenerla en el momento en que se intentara ir, sin embargo, ahora me daba cuenta de que ella me gustaba y me atraía de forma peligrosa. No tenía la exacta certeza de que ella sentía lo mismo hacia mí ya que era tierna y cariñosa con todos los que conocía y no me gustaba la idea de que tal vez mi tiempo con ella no era tan indefinido.

Después de que la ayudé a curarse la herida que se había hecho en el dedo, una muy fina y hermosa nieve comenzó a caer en el pueblo y Alice estaba maravillada observando por la ventana los blancos copos que cubrían todo de su hermoso y brillante color.

-Jasper ¿podemos ir a ver la nieve un rato a la plaza?-me preguntó con sus ojitos brillantes por la emoción.

-Vale-accedí solo por ver su hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro una vez más-, pero iremos después del almuerzo.

-¡Sí! , yo te ayudo-fruncí el ceño ante esa respuesta y ella me sonrió con ganas-no te preocupes porque no pienso cortar ni pelar nada ¡duele mucho!

La abracé con cariño y comenzamos a preparar el almuerzo, mejor dicho yo cocinaba mientras ella ponía la mesa y alimentaba a su ratón en su jaula. A la vez que hacía eso no podía dejar de mirarla, ella era tan tierna y dulce que estaba seguro de que no había ninguna chica tan especial y linda como ella.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar y lavar la loza, le presté a Alice una de mis chaquetas ya que estaba seguro de que se entumecería si es que iba a jugar con la nieve. La obligué a ponerse sus guantes rojos y encima unos guantes de invierno para que no se dañara las manos con el frío.

Apenas llegamos a la plaza Alice comenzó a jugar con la nieve y a danzar mientras los pequeños copos caían a su alrededor tiñendo su cabello y su vestido de un hermoso color blanco. Comenzamos a jugar y lanzarnos bolas de nieve por casi 2 horas, hasta que el frio nos obligó a buscar un lugar donde beber algo caliente.

**Hola c: perdón por lo raro que quedo el capitulo pero es que no se que me ha pasado xd estoy algo estresada por el colegio y solo espero que pase rápido el mes para tener mis vacaciones u.u Por fin puedo actualizar xd y espero que estén bien *-***

**Reviews n.n**

**-solavila72: yo también me puse muy feliz al saber que podía actualizar e.e Perdon por la demora pero es que no podía antes, trataré de actualizar más seguido y espero que estés bien :333333 y poder leerte pronto. Muchos abrazos y besos psicológicos ;)**

**-milefanis-cullen : Hola! c: espero que estes bien xd y lamento haberme demorado tanto. Me alegra que conozcas Chile sobre todo las playas asasdasdadsads. Bueno casi todo lo hemos hablado por face pero perdón por no responder ni actualizar antes asdasdadsdas. Espero leerte pronto y que el cargador no me falle de nuevo. Besos, Isa **


End file.
